One and only
by chloemcg
Summary: Jewel is angry at Blu for forgetting their anniversary. Is there anything he can do to remedy it and earn her forgiveness? Fluffy one-shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Rio since the rights to the film belong to Blue sky studios and such. So does the song "Fly Love".**

 **One and only**

* * *

Jewel glared into nothing but the open night air, her anger levels still raised due to the heated argument that both she and her mate had almost a full two hours ago. She couldn't deny that she felt a little empathetic towards her mate although she was still mad at him for forgetting their anniversary -the most important day of their lives as a couple.

This was a very important day for Jewel, it marked the very day when they officially became a union and she thought that it meant just as much to her mate that they celebrate such a momentous day together, cherishing every moment of it, but clearly she was wrong...Blu had forgotten that it was their special day.

She was so outraged that the moment she saw that goofy smile on her lover's face, she went on a rampage and squawked so loud at Blu that he basically wet himself on the spot. She flew away to get some air.

The female Spix macaw harrumphed as she closed her eyes and folded her wings angrily across her chest and she frowned.

The moonlight glowed down upon her upset form, that little cerulean blue macaw who had perched upon a single branch of a tree that had rested on the edge of the illuminate city of Rio de Janeiro, allowing the female Spix macaw the enchanting view of the lit up city afar.

Jewel sighed, casting her gaze downwards for a moment, until a sudden sound caught her off guard and she found herself whirling to face the direction of the noise which she had quickly realised was actually the sounds of the wings flapping through the air, beating loudly as the sounds mixed with heavy breathless panting.

She hardened her glare when she saw the male Spix macaw.

Blu wore a very apologetic yet sheepish grin, a little black bow tie around his puffy, feathery neck and a blue Rose clasped in one of his talons. The faint outline of his form glimmered in the gentle streams of ivory moonlight just barely shining through the trees they were both perched in.

Harrumphing crossly, Jewel whipped on her talons to face away from Blu who only gave a little sigh of disappointment when he got a view of her profile.

"Jewel, sweetie," The male Spix macaw chuckled nervously, trying to lift the tension as he took a tentative step forwards...only for his mate to spin again and completely turn away from him, ignoring him "I really didn't mean to forget our anniversary."

Jewel didn't answer. She simply glared out into the beautiful night scenery in front of her with her beautiful teal eyes reflecting that of the heavenly moon shining above but there was a certain fury inside them that teared whatever confidence Blu had to shreds.

She didn't have anything to say.

Blu sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his wing, clearing his throat awkwardly as he looked down to the ground. Honestly he did feel bad about forgetting his mating anniversary and he didn't know how he could remedy it. But he was going to do whatever it took because he loved his gem of the jungle with every feather on his body.

It tore at his heart strings to see the love of his life upset.

He would actually jump off a cliff for his beloved Jewel.

A renewed spark of confidence ignited his sweet brown eyes as he slowly marched towards Jewel and slowly stepped to stand by her side.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in through his beak and then he exhaled just as heavily.

Jewel was a very unpredictable creature when she was moody, so he knew that he had to tread carefully lest he wanted to end up with cuts and bruises all over his body.

"Oh Jewweeeel~" He sing-songed in a somewhat nervous tone, stretching his neck forwards so he could see passed Jewel's shoulder and look at her face that was still clearly ignoring him purposefully.

"What is it!?" She snapped with her voice dripping with anger.

As his answer, Blu somehow managed to snake around her so he could get a view of her face and he grasped her wing in his. He held on tighter when she tried to slip it out of his clasp and he looked somewhat adoringly into her eyes.

She stopped resisting, seeming to find her efforts fruitless, and continued to disregard her mate's presence.

The male Spix macaw recalled what Rafael does when Eva was angry and decided to throw his cards on the table and bring his A game. Blu gently removed a Brazilian nut from behind his back and handed it to her, only for her to harrumph and turn away from the gesture of bringing her the very nut that was declared her favourite.

Blu slowly wrapped his wings around her, disabling a means for escape.

Jewel tried to wriggle out at first but she calmed down when she quickly realised that she actually liked the way her mate had been holding her, she hoped that Blu wasn't going to try and simply woo her back to his side because if he wanted to simply make her forgive him then he would be sorely disappointed to know that it wouldn't be easy.

The female cerulean blue macaw didn't speak as her mate continued prodding for her undivided attention.

"Do you remember this, Jewel?" Blu started to whistle a calming and somewhat soft little melody, albeit a familiar one.

Jewel's eyes lit up like lights when she recognised the song as she finally looked over at her lover who had closed his eyes and whistled the tune with a gentle demeanour behind his gently swaying tail feathers.

She knew this song, this was the sing Nico sang for them when they were on the trolly back to Luis' garage. It was a song that was sung to assist them in the process of falling in love and it was then she recalled how many dorky and awkward attempts he had made to wooing her, she couldn't deny the hilarity of them.

Thinking back on it almost made her smile.

Blu stopped whistling and started to sing " _Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking_

 _Wasn't searching for an answer...in the moonlight when I saw your face~_ "

Jewel's anger-filled face was now etched with surprise as Blu twirled her on her talons, the wind accompanying the nice and sweet melody.

When Blu tried to twirl her a second time, however, he tripped over his own talons and very nearly fell over. He quickly recovered, though.

" _Saw you looking at me, saw you peeking_

 _Out from under moon beams_

 _Through the palm trees, swaying in the breeze~_ "

He stopped singing for a moment to try and get an opportunity so he could see how his beloved was feeling now. He looked over at her and noticed that Jewel was trying to look angry even though her glare was steadily melting.

"Shall we take a nice little flight, milady?" Blu asked, holding out his wing for her to take whilst he spoke in a chivalrous tone of voice.

He sounded so soft and sweet when he done this but there was that hint of nervous awkwardness that reverberated in his voice as he tried to look gentle-birdly and confident for his beloved.

Jewel, of course, only gave Blu a skeptical expression that had been fixed with a slight glare. She wasn't exactly sure whether to forgive him or not and a part of her still wanted to claw his eyes out before shoving them down his throat. But she was also curious as to what a small flight would accomplish and decided to go along with it. She sighed and simply gave a reluctant nod.

The male blue macaw took to the skies whilst pulling his dearly beloved with him so they were both gliding through the skies at a romantic slow pace.

Jewel's anger started to evaporate as she glided through the air with grace and flawless wing power with Blu continuing to sing that lovely long. While the two did fight over their anniversary, Jewel started to remember that Blu really did care but he didn't have much practice with being a normal bird and needed help sometimes. She could see the kindness in his heart, though, and that was all she needed.

She knew she could guide him to be a proper bird with time and patience. Blu was worth it, after all.

Blu smiled happily when he saw her smiling beak beneath the moonlight and he started to reluctantly wrap his wings around her and the two started to spin around in midair with the indigo starlit skies twinkling overhead.

The two birds felt their hearts soar with adoration for each other as they flew with the elegance of two lovers dancing through the night.

Blu continued to sing the last verse meanwhile.

" _I know I'm feeling so much more_

 _Than ever before..._

 _And so I'm giving more to you_

 _Than I thought I could do~_ "

With that last verse, much to his surprise, Jewel slowly leaned in and embraced Blu with a passionate kiss. Blu was momentarily surprised when he saw that Jewel had probably forgiven him but eased into the kiss either way since he adored her and vice versa with her, neither of them could be more happy than they were right now.

The two eventually pulled away for air and Blu asked, his brown eyes glowing with excitement "Do you forgive me?"

Jewel's glare returned momentarily "Not quite, you owe me a day of pampering pet!"

"I suppose that's fair enough..." Blu shrugged as he nuzzled his mate lovingly. He could feel the warmth of her breath against the cobalt feathers on his neck and he closed his eyes when he felt her head settle on his shoulder whilst they slowly spun in midair.

Jewel's smile seemed to have returned too.

Blu's heart pounded inside his chest whilst he snuggled Jewel and, after a few minutes, he and his beautiful wife had started to fly off into the night.

Blu and Jewel soared alongside each other as they flew through the gorgeous serene atmosphere of Rio and the two Spix macaws knew that as long as they had each other then they could accomplish anything and they wouldn't let anyone or anything get in their way.

Blu was happy and content, even if he was slightly out of his comfort zone, and he knew that he wouldn't trade Jewel for anything and would give her the world if he could. Heck, he learned to fly because of her! His life had become a Samba party!

The two blue macaws smiled happily as they felt the wind blow beneath their wings and Blu couldn't help but murmur softly "Thank you for being my one and only, Jewel..."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this Rio story isn't good, I just had trouble writing this one for some reason. I felt like I should have uploaded this sooner as I haven't written any Rio stuff for awhile and that's because I have so many other interests and for awhile my interest was taken away from Rio...not only that but my tummy is being evil yet again.**

 **To make things worse my tummy aches have been coupled with constant cases of Writers block so I have trouble putting stuff up and writing it.**

 **Anyways, I finally give you this one-shot since I think you all deserve one and I sincerely apologise.**

 **But please review.**

 **-Chloemcg**


End file.
